Ren
Ren is a young mouse, the main character of ''Defenders of Redwall''. Appearance Ren has reddish brown fur, dark freckles on his snout, and green eyes. He is very skinny and small for his age. He wears a plain green tunic and belt, with a gray vest. Later in the story, he also wears blue pants, with boots. In the second book, his tunic has changed to a blue one, but he still wears the same colored pants and boots as before. He has also added a green cloak. He is as skinny as ever, but taller. In Hero's Destiny, he now wears green pants, black boots with brown tops, and a yellow-bordered red tunic. While away from the Abbey though, he wears padded leather armor over this, with a belt across his chest to carry his sword, and shoulder pads. Personality Ren is rather quiet, usually not speaking unless he has to, (mostly because of his stammer) and even when he is angry, he will just walk away and not say anything. He spends most of his time alone, writing, drawing, and sometimes reading. He doesn't usually react much to being teased and bullied, but it does really hurt him of course. He wishes he could be more like his father, and tries to be, which doesn't work very well. He can be very stubborn, however, and persistent. When he is in charge of the group, at first he finds it really awkward and lets Dewrose or Snotspike take over sometimes, but by the end of the book, he has learned a lot and is a better leader. In the second book, HRen has more self confidence, and is more in charge of the group, though he still has problems from Snotspike. Skills and Abilities Swordfighting Though at first he couldn't sword fight well, once he discovered that he was left-pawed, his skills amazed everybeast. He had been learning ever since he was very young, but was just never able to do it properly until he discovered he had been using the wrong paw all along. Creativity Ren is very creative, and artistic, as he loves to draw and write. He also likes to create things, like his armor in the third book, which he designed and made himself. Relationships Dewrose Dewrose has almost always been rather mean to Hiccup, not necessarily trying to pick on him, just not being very nice whenever he gets in her way or something. She tends to ignore him most of the time. After he saved her in the shipwreck, though, she didn't understand why he had done it, as she had never done anything nice for him. Later, when a boulder was about to fall on Hiccup and Dagru, she threw herself against them to save them, claiming she only did it because they needed Dagru. Snotspike Snotspike has been mean to Hiccup his entire life, mostly out of jealousy that he would be the Abbey Warrior someday. He usually hurts him with words, calling him all kinds of names, but sometimes will harm him physically. Ruff and Tuff Ruff and Tuff are usually not very nice to Hiccup, though only because he is so easy and fun to prank. They can be very loyal to him sometimes, but often say he is either bossy or lame, depending on the mood they are in. Grublegs Grublegs is the closest thing to a friend Hiccup has ever had. He has never been unkind to Hiccup, but they are not really best friends, mostly because they are both too shy. Dagru When Hiccup and the others were shipwrecked on Torglenn Isle, Dagru immediately, after seeing they were not enemies, helped them out, as they were freezing cold. He especially took an instant liking to Hiccup, as they are very much like each other. TBC; If I told more it would be spoilers ;P Errol Errol loved his son very much, and was very proud of him, training him to become the Warrior. He was a little unsure about how small he was, but figured he would be bigger and stronger by the time he was ready to take over his position. Though he cared for Hiccup a lot, he was perhaps a little too adventurous, and left his son in the care of Spikelout when he went to retrieve the Sword of Martin, never returning. Spikelout Spikelout has trained and raised Hiccup since he was seven, as when Errol left, he had his adoptive brother promise to. He was very doubtful that Hiccup would be any good as a warrior at all, but kept his promise, no matter how frustrated he got with the little mouse. He did his best to encourage him, but was not very good at it. Matilda Hiccup never knew his mother, as she was taken by sea vermin when he was a baby. He has only an extremely faint memory of her. Trivia * As you probably already knew, he is named after Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, from Dreamworks Dragons. ** He is based off of both the movie Hiccup and book Hiccup combined. * He is allergic to foxes. Gallery Ren; A Hero's Journey.jpg Defenders of redwall by sayna.jpg|By Sayna, obviously ;D DoR cover (new).jpg DoR cover.jpg|The cover for the first book AHsJ; Memories.jpg|Hiccup when he was... mm, maybe 2? with his parents Portrait of Hiccup as a Small Young Mouse.jpg|Hiccup is 6/7 here Awkward.....jpg|Awkward moment Swordfighting practice....jpg|Swordfighting practice with Snotspike. Not much fun, for Hiccup at least. ;P DoR; Sailing through the storm.jpg DoR; 'Oh, hi!'.jpg I thig I'b allergic ta fogses....jpg|Hiccup discovers he might be allergic to foxes... Caught by the Fire-lizard.jpg|Caught! Warrior's Reflection.jpg Hiccrose.jpg|Probably as romantic as they're gonna get in the first book XD MAYBE......... DoR; Final Battle.jpg DoR Chibis.jpg|Chibi Hiccup Stormy Friendship cover.jpg|Hiccup on the cover of Stormy Friendship Hiccup SFs.jpg|Hiccup in Stormy Friendship Stormy Friendship six.jpg StF; Hiccrose.jpg SFs Shield Thief.jpg Hiccup Ninja.jpg|Ninja Hiccup xD Hero's Destiny.jpg|''Hero's Destiny'' coolness... HsD Hiccup.jpg|Acrylic painting of Hiccup in Hero's Destiny HsD; Out on the Verge.jpg|Epic armor in HsD ^^ HsD; Hiccup and Doug.jpg|Riding Doug Hiccup HsD.jpg HsD Hiccup 2.jpg Jealousy.jpg|Hiccup and Kristov Hiccrose in the moonlight.jpg (wilted) Flowers for Dewrose.jpg|Hiccup tries to give Dewrose some flowers =( xD Mah boiz.jpg DoR human.jpg|Humanized Inktober17 20.jpg|chibi Hiccup new.jpg|Ren Category:Heather's Characters Category:Defenders of Redwall Characters Category:Mice Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Hero's Destiny Characters Category:Stormy Friendship Characters Category:Characters